


Where I go, when I go there...

by prinz_charlie



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, Wynonnus Interruptus, day four of wayhaught week, the prompt really says it all, they just can't help it can they, wayhaughtweek, wayhaughtweek2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinz_charlie/pseuds/prinz_charlie
Summary: Waverly really hates it when Nicole has to work longer than usual. Especially when it's cold outside and she needs someone to be her blanket. Not that Nicole wants to go either. But at least there's a little time left for them, to enjoy themselves...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Where I go, when I go there...

**Author's Note:**

> wayhaught week 2020 - day four: Wynonnus Interruptus
> 
> enjoy!

A blizzard was raging outside, bringing colder air than Purgatory usually experienced to the town. The trees were swaying in the wind, some of them threatening to simply fall to the ground. The cold wind seeped through the cracks in the old house. There was no one on the homestead but Nicole and Waverly, who tried they’re best to ignore the cold wind.

“I hate it when you have to work that long”, Waverly pouted, leaning back against the couch and sighing dramatically. “Can’t you just cancel?” She glanced up at Nicole through her lashes, so beautiful without even trying.

Nicole sighed, walking up to Waverly, and planting a kiss on her cheek. “You know that I can’t. They’d kill me at the office. And if I’m dead I won’t get to see you again, so I obviously don’t want that to happen”, she winked, shivering a little. Even though she was used to the cold, it still made her hands shake right now.

Waverly laughed a little at that, reaching out for Nicole’s hand, and pulling her towards herself, so in the next moment, Nicole was sitting in Waverly’s lap. The brunette wrapped her arms around her torso. Nicole relaxed into her warm body, unintentionally pulling herself closer to her girlfriend. “Can we at least stay like this for a while?”, Waverly asked. “I’m cold. I need you to be my blanket.”

Nicole turned her head a little, so she was facing Waverly and playfully rolled her eyes, nodding afterward. “Ok, but only if you mean _a while_ ”, she chuckled. “Wynonna is going to get me in ten minutes, and I’m pretty sure she’s going to strangle me if I don’t show up outside to wait for her on time.”

“Isn’t she with Doc?”, Waverly frowned, remembering Wynonna telling her that she and Doc would go to Shorty’s, claiming that drinking and friends were the best ways to keep someone warm.

Nicole nodded. “Yeah, but she still has to get something from here - no idea what she's getting -, and since my car is broken, I made her take me with her.” Brushing Waverly’s cheek with her lips, she leaned her forehead against hers. “In retrospect making her take her with me probably wasn’t the best idea I had so far.”

Waverly laughed slightly and nodded. “It definitely wasn’t.” She pulled Nicole closer into her again and placed a kiss in her neck. “But at least you won’t have to drive in the blizzard all on your own.”

“I couldn’t have taken the car anyways, it’s broken”, Nicole laughed, kissing Waverly’s cheek. “Besides, I can drive, no matter the weather, baby”, she added chuckling. Even though she acted as if nothing about it bothered her, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks at the care of her girlfriend. She knew better than anyone else that Nicole would probably even be able to drive with her eyes closed, and still, she worried about her going outside right now.

“It’s cold and windy outside. I just don’t want anything happening to you”, Waverly justified, pecking Nicole on the cheek. “I wish we could stay like this forever”, she then added silently.

“Me too”, Nicole sighed, leaning into Waverly’s warm touch. “I don't want to leave you.”

Turning around, so she was fully facing Waverly now, she leaned her forehead against hers again, and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Waverly immediately melted against her girlfriend’s lips, her hands coming to a rest on her cheeks. Her right thumb softly stroked over Nicole’s cold cheek. Nicole sighed a little and relaxed into her touch.

Waverly’s left hand wandered down Nicole’s body and came to a rest on her inner thigh. Nicole’s breath hitched, as the touch triggered an all too familiar feeling. Waverly used the moment of surprise to softly bite down on Nicole’s bottom lip, her right hand now burying itself in Nicole’s red hair, and softly tugging at it, encouraging her to keep going. It earned her a gasp from Nicole, which she – smirking – used to softly part Nicole’s lips using her tongue. Nicole gave off a slight moan, suddenly having to hold on to Waverly’s shirt to ground herself. Snickering Waverly pulled Nicole closer, her right hand now leaving Nicole’s face to wander down her torso, making shivers roll down Nicole’s spine. Waverly’s hands carefully tugged on Nicole’s hoodie.

Abruptly Nicole broke the kiss. “Waves”, she said, panting slightly. “Do you really think we should be doing this right now?”

A second passed by in which there was nothing to be heard but the howling of the wind. “Do you want to?”, Waverly asked silently, playing with the hem of Nicole’s hoodie.

Nicole hesitated for a second, before nodding. “Of course”, she chuckled. “Of course, I want to. How could I not?”

“Well then…” Waverly closed the gap between them again, her tongue immediately pushing past Nicole’s lips.

Deepening the kiss Nicole pulled herself closer to Waverly, who now started lifting her sweatshirt. Waverly’s cold fingertips on her skin made shivers roll down Nicole’s spine, but at the same time her fingers were like the most wonderful – burning – sensation, she would never want to lose again. Waverly’s fingers wandered up Nicole’s abdomen, coming to a rest at the height of her belly button, softly pressing into her skin. Nicole gasped for air, her hands now wandering down Waverly’s body as well. Waverly pushed up Nicole’s sweatshirt. Before she knew it, Nicole raised her arms, parting from Waverly’s lips only for a second, letting Waverly pull the sweatshirt off and toss it aside, leaving it lying on the floor. Immediately crashing their lips together in a heated kiss again, Waverly turned her torso a little and pushed Nicole down on the couch. Chuckling a little against her mouth, Nicole’s hands roamed down Waverly’s body and easily pulled off her shirt. She tossed the shirt aside, pulling Waverly closer to herself again. Nicole deepened the kiss, but before she got any more of a chance to, Waverly broke it and moved on to her neck, sucking on that one spot that she knew drove Nicole crazy. Nicole moaned silently, burying her hands in Waverly’s hair, trying to ground herself. Continuing to suck at her sweet spot, Waverly's hands wandered down her body, making an all too familiar feeling spread between Nicole's legs, as Waverly’s hands came to a rest at the button of her pants.

“Is this ok?”, she asked between kisses, looking up at Nicole shortly. No matter how often they had already done this, she still wanted to make sure that everything they did was ok with Nicole.

Nicole nodded. “Yeah”, she panted, longing for Waverly’s touch.

Smiling a little Waverly kissed her way up to Nicole’s lips and popped the button of her pants open. Her soft hands pushed past the layers of fabric, making shivers roll down Nicole’s spine again. Waverly broke the kiss to kiss her way down Nicole’s neck, eventually coming to a halt just above her bra. “Would it be ok if I take this off?”

“Definitely”, Nicole breathed out, Waverly’s warm breath so close to where she needed it right now.

Smiling Waverly pulled her hand out of Nicole’s pants, grinning a little at the small whimpering sound Nicole made at the loss of her fingers. Her hands wandered to Nicole’s bra strap, easily snapping the piece of black fabric open and starting to pull it down.

“Oh my god, I do _not_ want to see this”, a voice suddenly said, making both Waverly’s and Nicole’s heart skip a beat.

“Wynonna!”, Waverly shrieked, sitting up straight. “What are you doing here?”

Nicole immediately reached for a blanket to cover herself.

“Stupid question, getting Haught”, Wynonna answered easily, backing off. “You’re lucky I’m out of Bourbon Whiskey at the office, otherwise you could’ve driven on your own, which – judging from…”, she awkwardly pointed at Nicole, Waverly, and the couch, her coat that was keeping her warm in the storm swallowing her hands, “this whole situation here – definitely would’ve been the for the better.”

Nicole put on her bra and pulled her shirt over her head, hastily buttoning up her pants afterward. “Wynonna, I swear I did not mean for this to happen.”

“Yeah, if you did, I’d honestly be concerned.” Wynonna pointed at the kitchen. “I’ll get a bottle of whiskey, and when I’m back please god be dressed, and we’ll beat it.”

“Ok”, Nicole answered out of breath, watching Wynonna leave the room to go to the kitchen. She let go of a breath.

“This went better than anticipated”, Waverly breathed out. Nicole looked up at her. She was standing next to the couch and had already put on her shirt, her hair fell messily over her shoulders, framing her face in a beauty Nicole couldn’t describe. “You ok?”

Nicole nodded. “Uh, yeah.” She pulled herself up from the couch and lightly kissed Waverly’s cheek, leaning her forehead against Waverly’s. “That was… close.”

“It was”, Waverly agreed, still out of breath. “But just you wait until you return from work”, she then smirked, pulling Nicole closer using her sweatshirt again. “Then we’ll finish what we started.” Waverly gave Nicole a short, intense kiss on the lips and then gazed into her eyes again as if she got lost in them.

Nicole swallowed hard.

“Haught, if you’re not over here in five seconds you can deal with how you’re going to get to work yourself”, Wynonna called from outside the door – one foot still inside keeping it open – the wind nearly swallowing her voice.

“Coming!”, Nicole shouted, grabbing her stuff and kissing Waverly one last time. Giving her a smile and putting on her coat, she ran outside, Wynonna letting the door fall shut behind her.

And just like that, while they silently drove to work, Nicole’s mind wandered, as she got lost in the sight of the blizzard. She could only begin to imagine how wonderful this evening would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, I know that this is late but something got in the way and there was no way I was able to write. BUT thank you so much for reading, it really means a whole lot to me! I'll read you next time, love you all! 
> 
> PS: my tumblr: @haveuseenmylife & @daltezing // twitter: @daltezing (in case you want to geek out about Wynonna Earp or anything else!) annnd,, if you wanna leave kudos or a comment or something, you'd most definitely make my day


End file.
